In U.S. Pat. No. 7,716,863 Johnson et al. disclose an apparatus for counting and storing a number of rounds fired from a gun that includes a microcomputer; a non-volatile memory connected to the microcomputer; and a piezoelectric transducer connected to the microcomputer and mounted on the gun. The piezoelectric transducer has a power source that generates power during operation of the gun. The piezoelectric transducer may also sense the firing of the gun.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0211139 Ufer et al. disclose a microcontroller operated module that is affixed to a firearm. The module includes an accelerometer for measuring the acceleration of each round fired by the firearm, a flash memory for storing the shot profile data that includes shot count and recoil data that is transmitted to a remote location.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0061753 Glock discloses a pistol that includes a carriage or slide connected to a gun barrel. The carriage slides back on a handle of the pistol during discharge against the force of a return spring. The pistol includes a device for determining the number of shots fired with electronics attached to the handle. The electronics include a microprocessor with storage, a piezoelectric sensor connected to the microprocessor, a current supply, and a reading device for reading the storage that is external to the pistol. The piezoelectric sensor receives recoil impulses during discharge and sends a signal to the microprocessor in response to the impulses. A second sensor sends a second signal to the microprocessor when the carriage slides back. The microprocessor sends a count impulse to storage during a time interval between the first signal of the piezoelectric sensor and the second signal, which corresponds to the time interval between discharge and sliding back of the carriage during a discharge.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,802,391 Quinn et al. disclose a handgun with a rounds counter that employs an accelerometer for counting rounds. The rounds counter is adapted to a variety of weapons, such as on military vehicles and patrol watercraft having different types of guns.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0016744 Joannes et al. disclose a device for detecting and counting shots fired by an automatic or semiautomatic firearm with a barrel and a slider that undergoes accelerations in the axial direction for every fired shot. The accelerations form a signature for the firearm and the for type of ammunition. Electronics include an accelerometer with a passband and a microprocessor for analyzing the signals of the accelerometer. The microprocessor counts the number of shots fired using the signal of the accelerometer and the acceleration signature.
An object of the invention is to provide an aftermarket handgun ammunition count signaling apparatus.